Various wood flooring materials have been manufactured including laminated wood, wood strip or plank flooring, parquet blocks, and the like. Generally, when a wood flooring material, i.e., strip flooring, is not laminated, a sub-flooring or underlament material first must be applied as a support for the wood flooring material to take into account expansion and contraction as a result of varying temperature and humidity conditions so the wood flooring material does not separate from the layer immediately beneath. Laminated wood flooring materials, on the otherhand, do not substantially expand and contract with changes in temperature and humidity conditions because the veneers or layers of wood are laminated together in a cross-grained fashion to prevent most of the expansion and contraction.
Generally, strip and plan flooring materials of the prior art beveled at their adjacent edges to provide a space between strips or planks at the uppermost surfaces because of inability of the prior art flooring material to provide precise, flush fittings on the uppermost edges of the flooring materials. Adjacent edges of prior art adjacent strips or planks of wood flooring material have been beveled in manufacture so that spaces are left between adjacent strips or planks and, in this manner, slightly different spacings between upper surfaces of adjacent strips or planks are not as noticeable.